Unfinished Business
by CandyCoin
Summary: When the game has finished and the world is saved, there are still a few loose ends to tie up. Set between Jak 3 and Jak X.
1. Chapter 1

It's always a good night, when The Naughty Ottsel has a reason to party. Music blaring, drinks flowing and the sound of happy voices, chattering away filling the air. What made it even better, this particular night, was the fact that not only had the South Gardens and West Bazaar been cleared of any straggling metalheads and Krimson Guard bots, and the areas reclaimed for the city, but Jak and Daxter, (with a modicum of assistance from the Freedom League), had just recovered the North Gardens as well.

Daxter hummed to himself, taking it all in, as he rushed to and fro, refilling drinks and restocking bar snacks. He was in his element here. It hardly felt like work, with all the socialising and laughing and general spreading of happiness. He may have been taken from his sleepy seaside village and thrust into a cold and uncaring future, but he'd made a new home and filled it with those who he loved most. His beautiful ottsel girlfriend, Tess and his oldest and very best friend, Jak.

"Hey Rat!" Torn's scratchy voice quickly pulled Daxter out of his musings. "Where's your other half?"

"Well she's down in the basement connecting up the new beer barr…Oh!... You mean Jak, don't you."

Daxter's ears drooped as he pointed lethargically to where his partner in crime was lounging, flirting awkwardly with Kiera. With barely a nod, as thanks, the lanky commander stalked over to the other side of the bar to annoy the eco warrior instead, and Daxter, unable to contain his natural inclination to be nosey, angled his ears, to the best position to listen in.

"Jak," Torn began, "I want to make you aware that Ashelin and I appreciate all your efforts into rebuilding Haven. We realise that you have family connections with Spargus and we want to thank you for sticking around here."

"It's ok!" Jak sighed, with a sort of half smile.

Daxter craned his neck so he could hear better. Being Jak's main confidant, he knew that there was an unresolved issue Jak had with Spargus, something he really, really did not want to face. Staying in Haven was the easy option… a way out. However, much as his quiet friend had improved in the art of conversation, Daxter knew he still lacked the words to convey his inner turmoil.

"Going forward," the scratchy voice continued, "We need to enter the Main Square area. After which we can secure the tunnel to the catacombs. We can then move on to the city district and finally the stadium." Jak nodded but kept his head down, staring at his feet. Haven City was lucky to have Torn's organisational skills, but the young hero could do without this just now. Now was the time for drinking and being with the ones he loved, surely this could have waited till tomorrow. Or possibly indefinitely, he wasn't fussy.

Daxter was not oblivious to his comrade's discomfort. His best friend needed an out and he had just the distraction.

He bounded over to Jak's table and began to feign being drunk…well, more drunk anyway. "Hey!", he fake slurred, "Why you tellin' all thiiis to the blond (hic) wondererer. Ah'mm der real hero." He caught Torn's hard stare, who's face became even more hardset as he growled, "Enough of this!" Daxter appeared to trip over his own tail and tumbled into the tattooed wonder's lap. Torn unceremoniously hoiked the poor ottsel up and cast him roughly onto the table. "See you tomorrow Jak, to set out our plans for recapturing the next area." With that, the Freedom League commander promptly stood up and walked brusquely out the bar.

Jak's eyes followed Torn as he left, then turned to his small, orange saviour. "Thanks Dax!" he smiled. A real smile this time, albeit small. Daxter's spirit lifted.

His work was done, and he was free to go back to what he did best. Pouring drinks and entertaining customers.

The night passed far too quickly and before he knew it, the rude buzz of Jak's communicator woke Daxter with an abrupt start. He looked down at his girlfriend Tess and she snuggled further under the covers on their little ottsel sized bed, trying her best to ignore the loud humming. He groaned and sluggishly made his way towards the offending noise.

Standing outside his friend's bedroom door, he let his frustration be known. "For precursor's sake Jak. Who is that, at this time in the morning?"

"Umm no-one!" came the slightly embarrassed reply, "I set an alarm coz Torn wants to talk to me. Something or other about his strategy for Main Square."

Daxter yawned. It was far too early for this and from the sound of Jak's voice, he didn't seem entirely enthusiastic about this meeting either. "Fine!" he found himself grumbling, "See you when you get back. I'm going to bed."

"Ok!" Jak sounded downcast.

Daxter felt a slight pang of guilt, but not enough to get him out to the Freedom League headquarters. Not at this time in the morning. Not after a party like last night. Jak would just have to go on his own. He plodded back to his own room and smoothly slid in next to Tess. As he felt his eyelids go heavy, he consoled himself silently, "Oh yes, definitely the right decision."

It was several hours later, when Daxter finally roused. Tess was already up and was downstairs cleaning the bar. He got up, plodded into the kitchen and made himself a coffee. His stomach baulked at the thought of breakfast, so cup in hand, he shuffled down the stairs.

He was never so grateful for the dim light of the bar, as he slouched through the door from the living area. His head hurt and his stomach churned. He would need to take it easy today.

His resolution lasted exactly ten seconds as Tess handed him an anti-bacterial spray, a bowl of hot water and some cloths. "Thank goodness you're up Daxiepoo. You can take over the cleaning. I have to get to the gun course to help Kiera." The female ottsel's eyes shone with a deadly gleam. "We're making a stealth zoomer. Deadly quiet. Undetectable by radar… and I get to equip it with enhanced strength, quick fire, multi eco, super charged canons."

Her eyes returned to their usual happy-go-lucky mode. "So, see you later cutie", and with that she was off.

Daxter was trying to work out if she'd notice if he left wiping the tables for today, so he could nurse his hangover in peace, when the door opened again and in stormed Jak. He looked just as miserable as he'd sounded before.

Jak, fumbled for a bit with his eco ring and having released the buckle, let it clang noisily to the floor. He then, slumped across to the bar, plonked himself, ungracefully down on one of the old worn stools and opened himself a beer.

Dax felt he should break the tension.

"Hey, you have to pay for that, you know. Those drinks aren't free." he joked.

"Hmmmpf", came the reply.

"Do I need to get you some light eco?" Daxter kept his voice jovial. He was determined to lighten the mood.

"What?! No! I'm fine."

His friend did not look fine. Daxter could only watch as Jak sighed and stared into his beer bottle, emptily. Maybe he should have got up earlier and gone with his friend. You know, not let him face the Freedom League commander alone. He should let him know.

"So, big guy…Sorry…you know…about before." Daxter spoke gently and braced himself for whatever acerbic retort would come back his way.

"S'ok Dax. You didn't have to be there, and you sounded like you really needed the sleep", Jak didn't appear to be particularly annoyed but for all intents and purposes still seemed like what Daxter could only describe as dejected.

"You wanna go back to bed for a bit?" the ottsel offered.

"No! I don't think I'd be able to sleep anyway." Jak reached over and opened another beer.

Daxter didn't like this. This was not the usual cocky, a bit too sure of himself Jak. This was depressed Jak. First seen after his escape from Praxis prison and then again after…

…Daxter gasped as the realisation hit him.

This explained it all. Jak's low mood, his lack of interest in his work. It wasn't that he was hungover or just annoyed with Torn's micromanagement. He closed his eyes as the memory forced itself to the front of his mind.

_There they were...Jak, Daxter and Damas ready to take on the Dark Makers and save the world, as the Slam Dozer barged its way through what used to be the Main Square district and up the ruined steps to where the palace used to stand. The three looked at each other with determination before as they halted the vehicle, so they could alight and descend to the catacombs below._

_Before they could disembark, however a blinding light tore towards the buggy, upended it and hurled Jak and Daxter from their seat. _

_The king of Spargus was not so lucky. He pained gasp urged for the young friends to move closer, and they found him crushed beneath the heavy frame of the Slam Dozer. "It is a good day to die," He whispered, "I'm so proud to have been at your side in the end." Typical Damas, using his last breaths to encourage and reassure._

_It was what came next, that was the kicker, the moment that caused the memory to transcend from painful to unbearably distressing._

_As Jak supported the dying sand king in his arms, his muscular shoulders slightly shivering, as he bit back his tears at losing the one authority figure, who seemed to get him. Who didn't chastise, or criticise or manipulate, but in lead by caring for his citizens, and inspiring them to look after one another. A king among men in more ways than one._

_Damas, in turn, looked up to his young charge, as he asked him for help. To carry on a search, that the monarch would no longer be able to undertake. To look for his lost son, who was taken from him and hidden amongst the chaos of Haven. With his last breath, Damas intoned that he would give Jak a sign, so he could recognise the child, and pulled out an amulet hung around his neck…_

…_The Seal of Mar._

_The same Seal of Mar that had hung around young Jak's neck, before they sent him to the safety of Sandover._

_Damas was Jak's father. _

_And now he was dead._

_Daxter glanced towards his friend, who held his deceased father gently, eyes distinctly glassy, ready to shed the tears, they'd been holding back far too long._

"_Yes, you were that child!" _

_Another voice, almost a sneer shocked both teens out of their grieving. They looked up in unison to see Count Vegar. The same Count Vegar who had incited the council of Haven to sentence Jak to banishment to the wastelands. The same Count Vegar who confessed to blowing up Haven's palace, killing hundreds of innocent people and the same Count Vegar who tried to kill them._

_What was he doing here?_

_He carried on, "I took you from Damas hoping to harness your eco powers for my experiments"_

_Daxter's heart quickened. He knew Vegar was evil, but this was beyond the pale. He could hardly make out what Vegar was saying, such was the rage held within his chest._

"_You were the son of the great warrior Damas"_

_Why was Vegar rubbing salt in the wounds? Daxter could feel his pulse pounding with anger._

"_And he never knew"_

_Daxter's fury only grew with each syllable sounded out by that smarmy, vile voice._

"_How delightful!"_

_That was it! Daxter could take it no longer. As he watched the slimy, embittered excuse of a man disappear down towards the catacombs, he knew he would follow. He would make that man pay. For everything._

Daxter sat back on his haunches. He hadn't made Vegar pay, had he? The wannabe villain had just stolen Jak's chance to become a precursor, like himself and was now hanging round Spargus. He couldn't understand why the wasteland city let the disgraced count stay. If he were Sig, he would have tossed his murderous, kidnapping, power hungry, sleezy ass into the desert months ago.

He turned to his partner, who was now on his third beer, with a new understanding. He resolved there and then, to not leave his friend's side until this Mar forsaken mission had been completed.

"So," he asked more seriously this time, "When do we head into Main Square?"

"Tomorrow, Torn doesn't want to waste any time. He thinks if we take so much as a breather, the metal heads will take the advantage and undo all we've accomplished so far". Jak picked at the label of his beer bottle.

"He so needs to lighten up, but while we're on the subject," the ottsel mused, "when Main Square has been rebuilt, there should be a monument to your dad. Let the people of Haven know that the king they cast out, gave his life to save their worthless butts. Might make them less trigger happy on the old ejector seat out the city, do you think?"

This made Jak smile, despite himself. "I like the idea Dax. Damas sure deserves to be remembered…" his face soured, before he continued ruefully "… but you of all people should know, saving Haven counts for nothing in that department."

Daxter looked at as his friend thought for a few minutes, while he finished his drink. He watched carefully as Jak slowly regained his posture and the determination crept back into his steely blue eyes. The lopsided smile came back, as the eco warrior pondered, "It definitely is something to speak to Ashelin about though."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Daxter made the effort to get up with Jak. The eco warrior had more than proved he could handle Torn's assignments alone, but there was no way the little precursor was leaving his buddy's side today. Not when he knew the memories the area, they were charged with securing, held.

Jak pulled the straps tight on his armour and deftly fastened the buckle on the eco ring, he'd so carelessly discarded the day before. He moved his head to face Daxter.

"Are you ready Dax?" As always, Jak appeared, to the untrained eye, all set to take on the world, but his companion saw the hesitancy in his eyes. The big guy was not looking forward to today's task at all. It still had to be completed though and the sooner it was started the sooner it would be finished.

"Ready as I'll ever be," the ottsel replied.

The corners of Jak's mouth turned up by the tiniest amount and he held out his arm for Daxter to climb up to his shoulder.

Once the precursor had taken his place on Jak's pauldron, the two nodded determinedly at each other as a show of brotherly solidarity. With this the duo left the safety of the bar and made their way to the slowly advancing front line.

As soon as the pair reached the North Gardens, they could see from a distance, where the Freedom League were congregating.

"Jak!" Torn could spot them coming from a mile off. "We need you to go in first. Scour the area for metalheads any surviving Krimson bots and take them out. Take special care to examine the ditch where the canal used to be. It's full of debris so it's sure to be hiding something."

Daxter was in no mood for this. They had literally just arrived. Couldn't they at least have a minute or two to gather their thoughts. "As you wish, o king of the tattoos. But while we're busy doing the actual work what are the BLUE CREW GONNA DO!"

Torn's eyes briefly widened in anger before narrowing to a pointed glare. "Have a frickin' tea party," he barked sarcastically, "or maybe contain the border, so more 'heads don't get in and we can actually make some progress with this."

"Well um... just make sure you do. Me and blondie here, have enough to contend with today. We don't need any _extra surprises_, if you get my drift."

Torn rolled his eyes and walked away from the mouthy precusor, to no doubt bark orders at some of his troops. Daxter glanced quickly to the right to find Jak staring at him. "What?" the ottsel complained.

"Never call me that again" came the gruff reply.

They headed off through the rough terrain, past climbing over old bricks and tiles, that had once been grand buildings, make sure the vicinity was safe and to root out any lingering enemies.

It seemed so weird being here and not being shot at by dark makers. Almost peaceful, Daxter could go as far as to say.

There was no activity at all on the island in the middle of the dried-up canals. It appeared so different from when it housed a tall office block, precariously held up by thin columns that didn't look as if they should be able to take the weight of such a heavy structure. They hadn't really paid much attention to the building while it was still standing, only jetboarded through the walkways underneath once when collecting small blobs of green eco for Samos. There was now, no sign that the construction was ever here.

After climbing down the steep side of the ditch, the pair found the bottom hid a small enclave of scorpion metalheads. Apart from that it seemed relatively clean of the pests, so Jak heaved his way back up with Daxter keeping look out on his shoulder.

Once he'd made his ascent, Jak suddenly slowed right down. He stopped shook his head and sighed, as he fumbled awkwardly with the bandages that snaked round his wrists. He took a moment to glance momentarily towards the only area he'd not cleared yet and started to make his way over the rusty makeshift bridge to what was left of the steps up to the palace.

Daxter could only gaze solemnly at his best friend as he trudged towards where he, not that long ago, cradled his dying father. To where that spiteful waste of oxygen, Vegar stood, scornful over Jak's grief. The vindictive count taking great delight in the fact that he, himself was responsible for the Mar family's separation. Gleeful that he had ruined the blond hero's life.

The small ottsel wished there was something, anything, he could say to take this pain away. But he had nothing. He could only just be there. A constant presence and source of comfort, in Jak's mourning.

Daxter's musing was brought to an abrupt end when Jak came to a sudden stop and the top of the ruined stairs. Daxter quickly turned his head right to check on the troubled warrior. He was staring directly at the ground just ahead. Something hidden in the rubble had hid absolute attention.

"Hey, buddy…er…spotted something nasty in the wreckage?!"

No response was forthcoming, as the taller of the duo kept staring.

"Is this a case for _Orange Lighting_? Hero of Haven City and saviour of the wastes?" the small animal joked.

Again nothing

"What? You mean it actually is?! You know Jak…I'm not sure I'm ready for this kind of responsibility. "

When Daxter's joking, failed to elicit a reply, this time, he began to get a sinking feeling in his gut, that this really would be his time to step up. His friend's behaviour was so unJak-like, it made him nervous.

Not for anyone would Daxter delve headlong into a pile of dirty rubble, perfect for concealing metalheads and other unpleasant surprises, but for his best friend, behaving so abnormally, he didn't really think he had much of a choice.

Daxter neatly bounced off Jak's shoulder, careful not to disturb any unfriendly creatures unnecessarily, and edged his way towards the object of his partner's glare.

The brave precursor was just about to scramble up the pile, when his eyes caught sight of what was upsetting Jak. There at the base of the mound, was Damas' right pauldron, its three intimidating spikes pointing towards the cavernous hole, where the palace used to be. That was what was bothering his friend.

Daxter turned back, all set to place a comforting paw on Jak's shoulder when he something shining in the rubble attracted his attention. He hopped over, and happened upon another unsettling find, glinting red in the sun. He turned to see if Jak had spotted the new discovery, but the grieving warrior was still entranced by his late father's armour.

Daxter, quickly thinking on his feet, sidled over to the glistening crimson artefact to examine it more closely, and it was on his more thorough inspection, that his fears were confirmed.

This was the red eco encrusted tip of Vegar's staff.

It was all he could do not to spit on the sparkly piece of junk, but he decided the best course of action would be to secrete the offending item in his pocket, before his partner noticed it and suffered more distress.

With the baton fragment, safely stored, Daxter turned to check on Jak. The Freedom League were now starting to catch up and it hadn't gone unnoticed that the eco hero was frozen in place.

Daxter cringed as a voice sailed out from the advancing crowd of identikit blue soldiers.

"Waddaya know. It's the eco weirdo!" Maybe the Freedom League gained a new name when Ashelin took over Haven, but sometimes it was blindingly obvious that a good few of the embittered Krimson Guard diehards remained. "Why's 'e standin' still? … 'Ey weirdo, what ya lookin, at?"

The heavily armoured soldier followed Jak's gaze towards Damas' shoulder guard. "Is that what got ya so shook?". He picked up the armour and waved it around taunting the hero and laughing with some other ex Krimsons in his troop, "If only we knew a couple years ago, all it takes to control a freak is a couple of spikey things, it woulda been hella easier."

Daxter twisted himself around, catching sight of his friend's eyes, as they turned black.

"Put …That …Down!" Jak snarled.

"If ya say so!", the guard retorted and laughed as he lobbed the pauldron down the chasm towards the catacombs.

He turned around to face a furious dark eco monster.

It was the last thing he would ever see.

Later, back the Freedom League Headquarters, Daxter watched Torn pace backwards and forwards across the debriefing room. He was certain he could just make out a line, where the commander had started to wear down the floor tiles, with his constant striding.

The tattooed wonder, along with Ashelin had been interrogating the ottsel about the incident in Main Square for over an hour, and he wasn't quite sure, what else there was to say.

"So, you see, Jak's finding it hard... you know… there's reminders all around of Damas' death. He would have come around sooner or later, if the KG in blue clothing hadn't decided to torment him, in his moment of deepest sorrow. In fact, it goes past tormenting. They were straight up evil." Daxter had to defend his friend. These people had no idea. If they'd had even an ounce of compassion, they would never have sent Jak out there in the first place.

The governess rubbed her temples, "Even so, we can't have Jak just losing control like that. If he can't keep himself in check, then we can't have him on this mission."

"Woah, Sweet Stripes, that's a bit harsh. He was grieving for his father. Can't you understand that?"

"Yes!" The glower Ashelin sent back to the ottsel, all but singed his fur.

"She turned to Torn. "I think Jak needs to get away for a while. I'll get in touch with Sig and…"

"Wait!" Daxter interrupted, "Don't you think you should ask him first. See if he actually wants to go." He hadn't forgotten his friend's avoidance of Spargus. With everything else that had happened that day, he was sure that, this was just one other pain, that Jak could do without.

Ashelin folded her arms in protest, "I like Jak, I really do. He's a good friend and he's saved us more than once, despite everything he's been through. But he's clearly suffering in his bereavement and while he's in this low mood, he's a loose cannon and there's always a concern that the dark eco will override his own willpower."

Daxter shot her a dark look.

She sighed, running a hand through her auburn braids and continued, "As I was saying, I've come to the conclusion Jak needs a break away from here. We'll organise with Sig, for him to go over to Spargus for a week or two. I know he's been putting it off, but seeing his father's home and being in the city he ruled, just might help him to come to terms with his loss and deal with his grief. It'll give some time for the gossip to die down in the Freedom League mess room, as well."

"Are you sure it'll work", Torn contemplated.

"I'm open to ideas, if anyone has a better one."

Daxter opened his mouth to speak.

"Not you!"

With that it was settled. Jak was going to Spargus.


	3. Chapter 3

The foul-smelling breeze of Haven City's port ruffled Daxter's fur, as he sat on Jak's suitcase, waiting for the next Air Train. Kiera was here too. On hearing the object of her affections was instructed to take a mandatory trip, she had insisted on coming to wave him off.

The ottsel felt helpless as he examined his unhappy friend, as the grieving hero leaned sluggishly against the look-out tower. Kiera stood next to the blond and inter wove her fingers into his. No words were uttered but the gesture was understood.

The two leaned in together as the mechanic moved to comfort the eco hero further. Daxter always felt uncomfortable when they got like this. He did feel a little hypocritical as they were a lot less over the top lovely dovey than him and Tess, but the history between the three meant he still felt like the third wheel he'd always been since the age of about 12 or so. He was wondering how bad of a precursor he would be if he put a stop to it, but ultimately decided to let his friend have his moment. He gave a small smirk and decided to look back towards The Naughty Ottsel instead, where his own beloved was, serving behind the bar and keeping the money coming in, while he accompanied Jak on his enforced vacation. "Yeah!" he thought to himself, "I'm such a good friend."

While the ottsel was revelling in his own altruism, the breeze's sudden escalation signalled the arrival of their ride to Spargus and Jak and Keira had to part.

Daxter felt himself start to move as his taller friend wheeled the suitcase towards the Air Train. "Hey! Watch it!" he groused, nearly falling off his perch on top of the luggage. "Sorry Dax!" Jak replied with a slight smile on his lips at his friend's misfortune. Daxter scowled on the surface, but inwardly smiled that he'd taken the tension out of leaving.

The ride was uneventful, apart from hitting a spot of turbulence, as they reached the desert. Daxter curled in on himself. He was never a good traveller at the best of times. The big guy had better be grateful for this! He sighed in relief as the vehicle set down, just outside the desert city's iron gates.

Jak hauled their luggage through to the car port, while Daxter followed behind. He perked up his ears as he heard Kleiver grumbling. He turned to ascertain where the complaining was coming from to see the oversized fleet manager apparently arguing with himself.

"Now this I gotta see", he grinned, mainly to himself and snuck over to where Kleiver was standing.

When he got there, his face paled to see the actual opponent was none other than the despised Vegar. Kleiver was yelling at him, something or other about putting the wrong fuel in the Sand Shark and the wicked ottsel was looking down his nose and protesting that getting a hallowed precursor to complete manual labour was a travesty and the barrel chested mechanic should count a destroyed engine as some kind of cautionary sign.

Daxter gave a low growl, despite himself. He really didn't want Jak to come into contact with the evil ex Count. He wasn't sure that the blond hero would be able to deal with the twisted narcissist right now. Just another reason why sending Jak to Spargus was a bad idea.

Before he could get anymore of the conversation, he heard Sig's voice boom across the garage. "Cherries! There you are! Glad to see you back… Where's Daxter?"

The precursor turned his head to see his partner looking around for him. "He was right here, Sig. I don't know where he's… There you are!" Jak began to make his way towards Daxter with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Ya need something, do ya?" Kleiver's irritated drawl drew his attention back round to see the angry wastelander staring at him. "Just came to say to say hi!", the ottsel lied and bounded over to the safety of Jak's shoulder.

His friend raised his eyebrow at his explanation. It was clear he didn't really believe him, but luckily Daxter had a talent for destraction. "So Sig," he asked the new leader of Spargus, "Where are we staying?"

This brought a smile to the tall man's face and he proudly responded, "Glad you asked Chilli Pepper! I've had a room prepared for you both at the palace. Time to live it up, Wasteland style!" Daxter's eyes widened at the thought of staying somewhere luxurious. Well luxurious as a desert city hewn out of rocks could get anyway.

"No!"

Daxter and Sig both looked at Jak in confusion. The wasteland warrior spoke first. "Sorry, what now Cherry?!"

"I said no! I'm not staying in the palace."

"Why not?" Sig was confused.

Daxter looked towards his friend, who's stubbornness was only rivalled by his inability to look the ottsel in the eyes. "It's complicated!" the warrior answered, as if that was an explanation.

"Look Sig," Daxter sighed, "I'm not sure what my sidekick has against soft beds, running water and comfort in general…" He paused as he watched Jak roll his eyes at his comment. "…but maybe if you could find us somewhere else for now, I can talk him round…Pleeeaaase let me be able to talk him round."

He turned to his implied sidekick has added under his breath, as he raised a paw to his forehead for dramatic effect, "You owe me for this one, brother. Oh, minimum standard of living, how I will miss you!" Jak rolled his eyes again but if Daxter squinted, he could swear he saw the corners of the warrior's mouth turn up, just the slightest bit.

The Regent of Spargus was luckily quick on the uptake, and quickly arranged for a modest apartment for the pair to stay. It was modestly furnished, and the old weathered door tended to stick but it overhung the rocks on the east side of the city's beach and the gentle crashing of the waves against the shoreline seemed to soothe Jak. This pleased Daxter. Truth be told, he liked the sound too. It reminded him of more simple days back in Sandover. Even if he didn't get a room in the palace, then maybe this little flat would not be so bad after all.

Sig remained at the apartment for a while, to eat dinner and catch up with the pair. He wanted to see for himself how Jak was, after Ashelin's urgent call the previous day. There weren't many he'd make the extra effort for in this world, but this pair had definitely made the list… and not just because the blond teenager he befriended in Haven just happened to be his oldest friend's son, albeit older than he should have been. The discrepancy between Jak's biological and chronological ages had been explained to him as the result of a stable time loop that had to be maintained. He didn't really understand the science that much, but the three visiting precursors had verified the tale and Jak had his own amulet of Mar as well as Damas's, so that was proof enough for him.

He asked how things were going back in Haven, how Keira and Tess were doing and other pleasantries, discretely keeping an eye on the depressed blond. Daxter being the chatterbox that he was, answered in great length. Jak on the other hand was quiet, giving only short monosyllabic answers when asked a question directly. On top of that, both Sig and Daxter observed that instead of eating, the grieving hero just pushed his food around the plate with his fork. It was becoming more and more apparent that Jak was not in a good way.

As the night grew older, Sig reluctantly bade the duo good night and retired back to the palace and eventually Daxter managed to persuade Jak, perhaps it was time for them to hit the hay as well.

The desert nights were unexpectedly cold, and Daxter preferred to sleep at the foot of Jak's bed were the blankets were warm with the taller friend's body heat, rather than his own cold pillow stuffed into a repurposed bread crate. Though as the small hours ticked on, he did wonder if he should revise his sleeping plans as Jak had a fitful night, tossing and turning. Stupid Ashelin! If only she'd listened to Orange Lightning, she would know Jak would not find peace in the wasteland city. Too many memories and too many reminders.

The sun had hardly risen, when the loud rapping on the door came. The unexpected interruption disturbing the duo as they were dividing up fruit for breakfast, trying to put together some kind of plans for the day and in the case of the precursor, complaining loudly about the lack of coffee making facilities in the desert. Daxter discretely motioned to Jak, to ask would he please answer the door, but the hero's red eyes betrayed his fatigue and low mood. The ottsel sighed as he reluctantly got up to see who would ever think knocking at this hour was a good idea.

He gave the sticky door a sharp tug and it creaked open to reveal a pair of claret coloured eyes peering back at him. He recognised the owner as Seem, the leader of the precursor monks, last seen just after the ceremony held in Spragus' arena to honour Jak's victory over the dark makers.

"I believe Prince Mar has opted to stay here," the monk said quietly but authoritatively.

"Uhhh!" It wasn't often that Daxter was lost for words, but he didn't quite know how to answer that without lying to Seem or alternatively annoying Jak. He turned to face his housemate and mouthed silently, "I think it's for you." The eco warrior's eyes rolled in irritation. He didn't want to see anyone today but also didn't like the thought of leaving Daxter to deal with anyone unfriendly, walked over to the door to see who was visiting.

"Prince Mar!" greeted the voice.

"Seem!" Jak answered, his face a little flushed in embarrassment. He continued speaking quietly so only the Prior could hear, "I told you not to call me that."

"It is your title, your highness" responded Seem, "It is part of who you are."

Jak breathed in sharply in annoyance. "Did you need me for anything?"

"To the contrary, I have been asked to render assistance to you. To offer counselling and a safe ear, in your time of mourning. I have come on my way from morning prayers to organise a convenient time. You have served the precursors well, and any help I can give back, would be an honour."

Jak was taken aback by the offer. Talking was not something that came naturally to him and the thought of spilling his innermost feelings filled him with a sense of dread. "Thanks Seem, but I'm ok. I really don't need to…"

"Hold that thought big guy!" Everyone's attention was drawn back to the small precursor sitting back at the breakfast table, "I know you're not comfortable with getting in touch with all your emotions and you'd rather just fight the bad feelings away… and usually I'm down with that because, ya know, it kinda works… but… it's not working this time. And as your best friend, I gotta tell you. You need to do something, but it has to be something else… something new. I think you should take the offer." Daxter sighed and looked at the fruit rinds left on his plate. It wasn't often he contradicted Jak, but it was warranted in this situation and he wouldn't be much of a best friend if he didn't step up and steer the warrior in the right direction every now and then, would he.

Jak raised a green eyebrow as he glared at said best friend. "Really?!" he grumbled sarcastically.

"Yes, really!", the ottsel replied sincerely.

Jak was taken aback, he turned back to Seem to protest some more but before he could get a word in the Prior beat him to it. "Then it is settled, Prince Mar. Meet me in the temple lobby at 1pm and we can converse further." They then turned around and headed back down the worn wooden steps.

Jak watched her as she disappeared out of view, adding weakly,

"I told you not to call me that!"


	4. Chapter 4

The Dune Hopper sped through the desert, the heavy tyres flinging dry, loose sand up, as they bumped through the endless dunes. Not for the first time, Daxter gave thanks for his googles as he and his taller sidekick made their way to the Precursor temple. He steadied himself in his seat and took a cursory look over what passed for a wind shield on the wasteland vehicle. He always dreaded bouncing across the small islands to get to the temple entrance, his trepidation not helped by the fact Jak appeared to get a buzz from how far he could get the car to sail through the air. Still, it was a thankless task to try and work out how his best friend's mind worked when it came to mind bendlingly dangerous antics, so Daxter just let him get on with it and clung to the seat for dear life, eyes closed.

The relief the ottsel felt was palpable, as the vehicle landed after the gorge on the path up to the temple door and skidded to a stop beside the ancient stone pillars.

Jak's face had soured, as he realised the fun of bouncing the Dune Hopper was over and it was now time to face whatever it was that had been planned for him. "Chin up, big guy!", Daxter comforted, but the older teen maintained his air of uncertainty, as they made their way into the vast entrance hall to find Seem.

Daxter rubbed small circles on the side of his companion's head in a small attempt at reassurance. "You'll be fine. I know you're not big on the whole _talking _thing, but a couple hours and it'll all be over, and we can go find that wasteland bar by the market. The one we stumbled into by mistake… remember? Kleiver had a blue fit when he dragged his big feet over the threshold and saw us in there already, and best of all, I'd got the last bottle of Wilderness Brew!"

The ottsel chortled at his own story, as he checked his friend for any sign of a smile.

Jak, however, was preoccupied looking for the chief precursor monk. He looked around the large circular room, checking the portal and the large doors that led to the stairs descending towards the giant oracle downstairs. He saw no sign of Seem though. He glanced towards his small companion. "Looks like we're in for a little wait!"

"Prince Mar!"

Jak jumped as Seem appeared from nowhere behind him.

"If you would just follow me… and Orange Lightning, if you would be so kind as to stay here."

"Whaaat?! I HAVE to come with Jak. What if he needs me and I'm not there? You don't know how he's been." Jak narrowed his eyes at his friend at the last sentence.

"Orange Lighting!" The prior was gentle but firm. "Your loyalty is admirable, but Mar must face this on his own. I know you want to help and the best way to do that is let him do this alone. I promise I will take care and you both will be reunited shortly. And Mar, you should also leave your communicator here. We need to not be disturbed, unless it is an emergency."

A brief look of annoyance swept across Jak's face, but he plucked his communicator out his pocket and handed it to his friend.

Daxter grimaced as he accepted the device, but he did kind of recognise the wisdom in Seem's instructions. He looked up at his friend, who once he had gotten over his irritation, looked just as anxious about leaving Daxter as the ottsel felt about being left. Never one to back away from a challenge though, he looked towards the precursor and reassured, "It'll be ok. I'll be back soon."

However, as Daxter looked past Jak's words and into his eyes, he couldn't be so sure.

Back in Spargus, Kleiver and Vegar were still at logger heads over the misfuelling incident.

"Some sidekick you are!", grumbled the large mechanic, "Yer destroyed the Sand Shark. The most used vehicle in all me fleet an' yer blew the engine."

"My breeding does not lend me to such menial labour," the haughty ottsel responded. "The Precursors decided I had earnt the right to become one of them and as such, I should be worshipped and placed in high office, not demean myself by being your _free labour_."

"Yeah well, I dunno why they picked you, of all people. Yer as much use as a shield of ice in the arena. I'da thought they would'a picked that Jak one. Annoyin' but I guess 'e did save the world." Kliever pondered on this idea a bit further, "Tell me, what did yer do ta get turned into a furry rat."

Vegar seemed a little rattled by Kleiver's line of questioning and quickly moved to deflect the conversation to safer ground. "Furry Rat?! Have you no respect for us hallowed precusors?" He shifted pointing his nose up in the air. "You would be wise to contemplate with whom, you are conversing!"

"Nah, don't care! The precusor's done nothin' for me, why would I do anythin' for them."

Vegar scowled at the heresey, while the mechanic chuckled to himself. "Yer face is a picture! Heh heh heh!"

He was still grinning when his communicator sprung to life. He turned towards it, smirking, "'Ello!"

"Ermm! Are you ok?" The precursor monk on the other end of the line looked totally bemused, not sure what exactly he had interrupted.

Kleiver gave his ottsel sidekick a look of contempt. "It's nothin'. Nothin' worth botherin' yerself about anyway!" Vegar rolled his eyes in response.

The monk, keen to get to the point of his call, replied, "I was calling to let you know that Seem has agreed a price for that precursor relic you salvaged after the last sandstorm. Would 15 precursor orbs be enough?"

Kleiver's grin broadened as he glanced over to where a small bronze sphere with a blue eco symbol emblazoned on it, sat on a dusty shelf. "Yeah, I think that'd be enough!"

"Oh excellent!" the monk replied, "Could you please bring it over? Normally Seem would complete the transaction in Spargus, after their consultation with the Regent, but today they are occupied with other matters."

"Urgghh!" the wastelander moaned, "OK then, but only coz I need a new engine." He scowled at Vegar who ignored him.

"Very well then, we'll expect you at the temple later today." The communicator blinked and the precursor monk had gone.

Kliever sighed, as he realised the Dune Hopper was nowhere in sight.

"Bleedin' anklebiters!"

Seem led Jak down through a maze of corridors until they arrived at a small chamber with a light eco vent towards one side. "To help you regain stability, should you so need." Seem had said. Jak frowned. So Seem still didn't trust him, even after all they'd said about him having balance.

She motioned to a couple of chairs that had been set out. "Do not worry Mar. It's not that I doubt your ability to control yourself. You may have to confront some upsetting memories and if there's anything that can help you face them; I would rather have it ready for you. He couldn't really argue with that logic but still he wished his little ottsel friend was by his side.

Seem looked Jak in the eyes. "You are fighting your grief. Denying yourself the opportunity to mourn your father… but in doing so, you are also denying yourself the opportunity to heal. You need to let it go. Accept the unpleasant feelings"

Seem paused to let Jak take in their words.

"If I start letting _unpleasant feelings _take control, it starts to get real nasty, real fast. It's not an option", the warrior snarked.

"I didn't say you had to give them free reign, over your mind," the prior responded, "But you do need to accept they exist, as that is the only way you can free yourself from their grasp."

Jak pondered on the monk's words. What they said did kind of make sense, but he's had to be the hero for so long, even while the world abused him. If he set his mind on the task at hand, he could function with just that. Tasks were completed and he could even save the world. He didn't think he even had the ability to meditate on his own feelings anymore. That skillset had been lost a long time ago.

"I believe in you Prince Mar. You can do this, but it has to come from you. I cannot make this happen for you."

Jak let go of a breath, he didn't know he'd been holding and glanced over at Seem, who looked back at him with compassion. He couldn't deny that here was someone who really did want to help him and while he was so used to relying only on his own strength, he was exhausted and maybe the time had come to try and lose a little of the burden.

"OK", he said simply and collapsed into one of the chairs.

Daxter didn't like being left alone in the temple's main hall. Scratch that… Daxter absolutely hated and abhorred being left alone in the temple's main hall. Apart from anything else it was so boring and if you asked him, more than a little creepy. He hadn't noticed it so much before, as he'd always had Jak to keep an eye on. Make sure he didn't do anything too daft in the name of saving the world and accidentally doom them both. Now however, from a much lower vantage point than the eco warrior's shoulder, he could see this place for exactly what it was.

He spent the first half hour having a staring match with the one intact dark idol, wondering exactly what it was about them that caused Jak to turn invisible. The second half hour was spent throwing some metalhead gems he found in an urn, trying to get them to bounce off the awning that Jak used, to climb up to the roof, the first time they'd visited the temple. It relieved the monotony for a time, but Daxter was soon looking for other ways to occupy himself.

He was just inspecting another urn, to see if it held anymore gems, or even better a precursor orb or two, when he heard voices. "Finally, signs of life!" he whispered to himself and craned his neck to get a good look.

To his utter horror, Kleiver strode in with a smug grin plastered all over his face, with Vegar skulking behind. Daxter quickly dove behind the urn, so the pair wouldn't catch sight of him.

"You could show a little consideration and SLOW DOWN!", the former count moaned.

Kleiver didn't slow down.

"Yer didn't hafta come. I was all fer leavin' yer behind while I go about me business, but yer insisted on taggin' along, getting' under me feet."

"Do you really think, I would allow you to come to this hallowed place alone, so you could desecrate the sacred halls of the precursors. There is no way I could permit such a travesty."

Kleiver abruptly came to a halt and swivelled round to face his diminutive sidekick. "Believe me littlun. Yer in no place to be permittin' or not permittin' anything. Anyway, yer gonna hafta stay 'ere while I get me money."

"Why should I?" Vegar protested.

"Coz if I hafta put up with yer mitherin', I'll end up doin' somethin' you'll regret!"

Vegar gulped but stood down.

"That's better!" Kleiver stared the ottsel down, then turned to go through the doors that Jak and Seem had disappeared through earlier.

Vegar waited until he was safely gone then muttered to himself, "You do not get to tell me, what I should or shouldn't do!" He made his way towards the doors and slipped through, leaving Daxter alone again.

The young precursor ventured out from his hiding place and began to pace around the hall. What were those two doing here? Where was Kleiver expecting to get money from? Should he tell someone? The questions circled round endlessly in his head. He had no idea where Jak and Seem had gone and he didn't really want to interrupt them if Jak had a chance of making progress.

He sighed, sat down and looked at the communicator Jak had entrusted to him. He scrolled through the contacts until Sig's name appeared and pressed call.

"Please leave a message!"

Daxter resisted the urge to throw the contraption across the hall. "Typical!" he moaned to the dark idol.


	5. Chapter 5

Vegar skulked through the ancient passageways. He knew his way around from his time trying to elicit that stubborn Prior into giving the help he required to access the catacombs.

He stumbled into a large circular room, with an intricate design in the centre of the floor. He looked around for a door so he could continue his exploration. The one set towards the right of the room was firmly closed and further inspection revealed it to be emblazoned with the instantly recognisable symbol of the House of Mar. Vegar growled to himself. That was one family he didn't want to particularly think about.

The only other door lay almost opposite where he'd first stepped into the room. That was shut as well but at least, did not bear Mar's symbol, so was not restricted to any overrated family who dared think they were better than he was. He made his way over to the door and stood in front of it, waiting for the sensors to pick up that he was there and slide open to let him through.

He waited… and waited… and waited, but the door stayed firmly closed. He moved around a little to try and get the sensors to register he was there but to no avail.

He sat back on his haunches and looked at the blocked entrance. It was becoming clear to him that the sensors for this door worked on weight and not movement and he was just too light to trigger the opening mechanism.

He sighed as he turned around to make his way backwards to where he had come from, only to find that door had closed behind him, leaving him trapped in this hellish circular hallway.

"Marvellous!", he grumbled.

Vegar pouted as he looked around again. He spotted a small grate that covered the ventilation system. He let out another sigh. It was either suffer the indignity of escaping through the shaft or stay here in the hope that he could try and sneak out when someone eventually came through. That would be ok if it was Kleiver, he surmised but if he was caught by any of the monks, Seem would be sure to tell Sig.

The ottsel knew his position in Spargus was precarious at best due to the Regent's close friendship with that eco freak, and Vegar was worried that Sig would have the excuse he needed to cast him out, if he found out he was trespassing in the temple.

Ventilation shaft, it would have to be then. The uppity ottsel dragged himself over to the grate, and after a lot of heaving and shoving and swearing managed to finally prise it off the shaft. He clambered in and shuffled down the maze of stone pipes towards what he hoped was safety.

Jak was thoroughly exhausted. He'd tried to be honest with Seem but it's hard letting go of trauma and hurt, when you've spent the best part of the last few years bottling them up to keep dark eco at bay. He was never the best with words anyway.

Despite himself, he did actually think he felt a little better. It was good that people cared, and the eco warrior was glad to know that Seem had gotten over their reservations about his dark counterpart. He relaxed in the knowledge that he could be sure they would listen to whatever painful thought or feeling that was clogging up his emotions and would remain non-judgemental.

He had come clean about not feeling worthy to be called a hero, to be loved and most of all to be Damas's son. This was major progress he was making but Jak felt he just didn't have it in him to let it all go in the first session.

"Remember, your Highness has another appointment, this time tomorrow." Seem reminded him.

Jak shuddered at the honorific. He knew technically he was royalty, but in reality, he was just a country boy from a sleepy seaside village. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck as he contemplated how he'd communicate this particular concern to Seem.

However, despite still not being entirely sure of his own ability to open up further, he agreed to come back the next day and the Prior gave him a smile in return.

As the pair were saying their goodbyes, a loud scraping noise coming from the ventilation grid above interrupted their parting. Jak looked up towards the grid set in the ceiling. There came another creak, and Jak had to shield his eyes from displaced dust falling from the grate. He glanced over to Seem and warned, "I think something's up there," just as the grate tumbled towards the ground, cracking as it hit the floor.

Jak turned his attention back towards the new hole above him, face immediately hardening as he came face to face with Vegar.

The warrior swallowed. "How long have you been there?" he asked his nemesis, his voice quieter than he would have liked.

The wicked ottsel seemed to take great delight in his discomfort. "What's that boy? Muse got your tongue? You seemed eager enough to talk to the Prior. "

Jak's eye's darkened, as he began to feel a slight panic. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?", he repeated his question with more volume than before.

"Long enough," the smarmy ex Count said nastily. "What's wrong? Upset that daddy might not have wanted a dirty little eco monster for a son?"

Jak's eye's darkened further. "Take that back Vegar!", he demanded.

"But don't worry..." Vegar revelled in causing Jak distress, "It's not like he'll ever get to find out…will he?"

Whatever reply Jak was hoping to make was lost in a growl as all colour drained out of his eyes and horns and claws forced their way through his skin. Vegar gulped as violent arcs of purple lightning flashed perilously close to the opening to the shaft.

"PRINCE MAR!" Seem's voice was calm yet authoritive, "I understand your anger, but you would do well to not give such vermin the power to transform you."

Dark Jak stopped snarling at Vegar to turn and look at the precursor monk and the ottsel heaved a sigh of relief. As the hero's hair was regaining its vibrant hues, he took his chance to bolt further down the shaft, lest Jak come after him again, only stopping for breath once he'd reached safety.

He thought over the conversation he'd just had, pleased he'd managed to upset the Jak. His smile lasted till he remembered Seem's exact words. "What did they just call me?", he whispered to himself incredulously.

Back in the counselling room Seem attempted to calm down Jak.

"Who does he think he is?" the warrior's knuckles were white, he was clenching them so hard, "why can't he just get himself lost in the desert and leave me alone. The worst thing is, how can I hold him to account now he's been transformed. I can't fight him… how can I possibly make him pay for all he's done!"

"Is this because he's a precursor?" Seem asked gently.

"No!" answered Jak, a bit more forcefully than was necessary.

"Because of upsetting Kleiver?"

"No! Because of his size. I can't fight him because of his size. How I could I face myself if I attacked him, now he's so tiny. I know I could get my revenge with a single blow but how could I live with myself. Especially when I think of how angry I get if anyone ever threatens Daxter…"

The eco hero's voice suddenly trailed off, as he remembered his friend. "Daxter" he mouthed his little sidekick's name again quietly. "He's not safe. If Vegar's here, then Kleiver can't be far away. I need to find him." He turned to Seem with a determined look on his face and turned towards the door and ran off to find his friend.

Seem took a deep breath as they watched the eco warrior disappear into the corridor.

Daxter was pacing around the large hall trying to think of how to proceed. He had no clue what was the best thing to do. Should he stay here where Jak and Seem knew where he was? Should he try and find Vegar before he got to Jak? The ottsel groaned to himself as he tried to come to a decision.

Suddenly a vent opened behind the urn he was leaning on and Vegar plopped out ungraciously.

"YOU!" hissed Daxter.

Vegar stared at him, "If it isn't the abomination's pet sidekick, he sneered.

Daxter glared back at him. "Looked in the mirror lately?!" he quipped in retaliation, "Why don't yer just crawl back into wherever it was yer just broke out of." The younger ottsel thought about where the other precursor had appeared from for a minute then added, "Why were yer in there anyway? Not that I'm complaining, that's where yer belong…out of everyone's sight"

"How dare you disrespect me. "Vegar replied haughtily. "For your information, I was fleeing from that deranged eco fiend, you're so fond of."

Daxter's face took on a dark look. He was too late.

While he was in here dithering about what to do, that disgrace to ottsel kind had found Jak and no doubt done his utmost to ruin his therapy.

"You don't get to talk about Jak that way. You know he's twice the person you are. If you were a little more concerned with what truly matters instead of just your worthless self, you'd have been with us savin' the world instead of just havin' to pretend you could."

Vegar scowled. "You can't speak to me in such a manner. You may be a mere facsimile of a holy precursor, but I am a much more worthy soul to carry the honour."

"At least I earnt this _honour_, don't forget you stole the whole being a precursor thing. They offered that privilege to Jak, remember, and you swooped in at the last moment to pilfer the evolution for yourself. Ain't nothin' _honourable_ about that."

Vegar's eyes widened at the reminder and he walked up to Daxter looking him straight in the eyes. "It's a shame you can't see your associate for what he is. Although, from what I heard today, he, himself, can. He has the self-awareness to know what a worthless piece of refuse he is."

Daxter didn't think he could get any angrier but Vegar's insinuation that he was listening in on Jak's private business, was proving the young ottsel wrong.

The haughty ex Count continued, "And you know what… I feel somewhat vindicated that that monstrosity knows his place. Even more so now I'm aware that he knows how much Damas would have hated having such an abhorrent specimen as his son instead of his poor sweet lost child."

Daxter could take it no more and swung for the provocative villain. Vegar gasped and held his sore nose. No-one had ever hit him before. He grabbed Daxter's shoulders and shook him violently. "How dare you?" he growled.

"Easy!", retorted Daxter, "like this!", and gave the older precursor another blow.

A loud clink against the stone floor cause both ottsels to momentarily forget their quarrel as they both looked to find the source of the noise. Daxter was dismayed to see the tip of Vegar's old staff has fallen out of his pocket and was rolling down the slight curvature towards the wall. A quick glance at Vegar told him that the arrogant ottsel had seen it too.

The pair of them made a dash for the red eco crystal.

Daxter, being younger managed to get to the gemstone first only to be tripped by the disgraced Count who snatched up the artefact.

"You hypocite!" snarled Vegar. "You preach at me for taking an accolade that should have rightly been mine anyway, and you had in your possession a Vegar family heirloom."

Daxter snarled. He'd had enough of this idiot. "If you'd been thinking less of yourself and more about stopping the dark makers, you wouldn't've dropped it in the first place. I only picked it up so Jak wouldn't find it and have to think of your ugly face."

"Enough", said Vegar, "There may not be any precursor robots around here, but I can use the crystal's strength to teach you some manners."

Daxter was so busy watching as the crystal's glow began to envelop Vegar, he didn't see Jak appear from the stairwell door.

The younger ottsel gulped as the Vegar made his way towards him, then made a spur of the moment decision to make a run for it out the temple entrance. The former aristocrat quickly followed.

Jak panicked and made to go after the fighting ottsels, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ello whippersnapper!", he turned around to face Kleiver, "don't s'pose yer've seen me sidekick. More trouble than e's worth that one." Not wanting Daxter to face the large wastelander's wrath, Jak just shook his head and prayed Daxter could hold his own against the red eco crystal enhanced Vegar.

Outside Daxter was forced to stop running as he came to the large gap that spanned the entire width of the road away from the temple. He looked back to see Vegar fast approaching and still using the gem to channel red eco.

"I will deal with you first," the power hungry ottsel was hissing, "then I will find that eco freak and if I can't beat him with my fists, I will make sure I will beat him psychologically. I _will_ destroy him for ruining my ambitions."

"You're insane!" Daxter gasped. He looked at the gap behind him then at the advancing precursor and knew he would have to defend not just himself, but Jak as well.

"C'mon now think!", Daxter thought to himself. He was in no way a fighter like Jak, but he was fast, and he was clever. He could use that to his advantage. His eyes lit up as an idea came to him.

"Hey Vulgar! Here I am. What you waiting for?" he goaded. "You know I'm gonna beat you, red eco or not. You know why? Because you suck!"

The enraged count quickened his pace as made towards Daxter just as Jak and Kleiver stepped outside.

Daxter moved towards the sheer cliff that shielded the road from the tide.

Vegar yelled in frustration, turned, and ran straight towards the younger ottsel who quickly side stepped leaving his attacker racing towards the rocky wall.

All too late, Vegar realised where he was headed but could not stop in time, treating Daxter to a cacophony of cursing as he crashed into the rockface and dropped the crystal, which tumbled a little down the harsh incline of the road and out of sight.

Looking bruised and worse for wear Vegar turned to face Daxter and snarled. "That was a dirty trick!" he barked, "Now you will pay for your contemptuous behaviour."

The elder of the two ottsels stepped backwards as he spewed his bile towards Daxter, ready to make towards where his precious weapon had fallen, when his back paw felt nothingness beneath it. Vegar's eyes widened as he desperately scrambled to regain his footing, but the more he struggled the more he faltered and with a final curse he disappeared down the gaping chasm in the road.

Daxter was momentarily paralysed with shock. He'd meant to teach the ex Count a lesson, rough him up a bit to teach him to leave Jak alone and maybe even exact a slight revenge on behalf of the eco warrior and his late father. As it was, the evil ottsel had faced the ultimate retribution, but at his own hand.

As the precursor stared at where Vegar was having his tantrum minutes before, he felt a presence behind him. He twisted around to see Jak, whose eyes were set towards the exact same point.

"Jak…", Daxter began, "he was all mouthin' off and he said…" He paused. He wasn't sure if Jak knew he was being spied on and didn't particularly want to tell him if he didn't. Especially now Vegar was gone. He would be hurting his friend for no good reason.

"It's alright Dax I saw it all", Jak said quietly, "I can't believe that's the end of him…the end of his persecuting me. That piece of scum caused me nothing but pain and anguish…and now he's gone."

The eco hero paused, relief was written all over his face and Daxter was sure he could see tears in those battle-weary eyes. "He's finally gone Dax, you got rid of him"

Jak held out his arm and Daxter slowly crawled back up, groaning loudly when he spied Kliever out the corner of his eye also gazing towards the void where Vegar had met his untimely demise.

"Don't worry kiddoes," the burly wastelander seemed calmer than Daxter expected, "'E had it comin'. No common sense an' too big for 'is bleedin' boots."

With that, Kleiver spun around and muttered something about having to choose his underlings more carefully as he walked slowly back up to where he'd parked before, leaving the demolition duo on their own.

Jak turned his head to face his lifelong friend with the first real smile, albeit tentative, that the ottsel had seen on his partner for a long time.

"Thanks Dax!"


End file.
